Mistake
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Includes sex pollen, Damian, Tim, small bits of Dick. Rated M. Warning for rape. I am happy to say that I have adopted this story from 'MatureContent'. ENJOY MY FAITHFUL READERS!
1. Unexpected Events

Mistake

Damian listened to Grayson's voice on the other end of the communicator in annoyance. "Drake got himself what?" He asked incredulously after a moment. His displeasure becoming apparent.

"It's called Sex Pollen, Damian. Lots of the villains here like to use it now. Poison Ivy being the number one. Tim had a run in with her earlier and got injured, but I didn't do any blood tests because he said he was fine. But now he's out in Gotham, running around on Sex Pollen."

Damian made a disgusted face. "What does this stuff do, exactly?"

Dick, not wanting to explain the birds and bees, said, "He's not in his right mind."

Damian nodded, though Grayson couldn't see it. "Okay. I'll contact you if I see anything." Then, he hung up. He turned, ready to launch a grappling gun at a higher building so that he could start looking for Drake, but stopped short once he saw that he wasn't alone on the rooftop.

Drake smirked at him, coming out of the shadows, twirling his bo staff dangerously. "Hello, Damian."

Damian regarded Drake hesitantly. When Dick said that Drake was not in his right mind, he hadn't expected this. The look on Drake's face, though it was cowled, was foreign, and the way he swaggered up to Damian was out of place. Damian took a step back. "Drake." He greeted shortly. "Grayson spoke to me about the drug you're on-"

He was cut off when Drake grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pulled him forward, slamming their lips together. Damian's eyes went wide and his hands flew up, knocking Drake backwards. He wiped his mouth on his arm, spitting and choking in disgust. "Fuck! What the hell was that?" He coughed violently, feeling disbelief in the fact that Drake had just kissed him.

Drake just smirked, standing up quickly. "I wanna do something, Damian. Don't you? Let's experiment."

"Fuck! Gross! No! I'm calling Grayson! He can deal with you!" Damian grabbed the communicator out, but Drake easily knocked it out of his hands with the bo staff. Damian backed up a little as Drake walked towards him. "Drake, you come near me and I'll-"

Tim lunged at him, not caring the Damian had whipped out a batarang and sliced him on the upper bicep. He easily used his bigger build against Damian and pinned the ten year old down before removing his belt and throwing it a distance aways. Damian opened his mouth to swear profusely, but Drake smacked him in the side of the face with his bo staff. "Quiet." Drake ordered, pinning his wrists painfully above Damian's head. He took a spare grappling gun out and managed to take it apart, using the cord in it to tie Damian's hands together.

"Drake, get the fuck off of me!" Damian swore, bucking his hips once the shock of being hit in the face had worn off.

Drake smirked leaning forward. "You can't make me. You're completely helpless right now."

Then he took out a batarang, holding it at an angle to that Damian could see and held it in front of his face. "Say another word, besides my name, and I'll cut you open."

Damian's eyes widened behind his mask, seeing that Drake was being completely serious about it.

Drake smirked down at him before tugging Damian's leggings down, causing the younger boy to squirm again, "What the fuck?" He hissed in pain as the batarang was swiftly used to cut through the kevlar padding and dig into his skin before being dragged down slowly.

"Only my name, Damian." Drake reminded before pulling the batarang out of the padding and tugging down Damian's cotton boxers. Damian glared defiantly through his mask, though he was trembling slightly, fearing what would come next.

Drake pulled his own leggings down, revealing the bulge in his boxers before pulling those down too. He leaned forward, smirking. "I'm gonna fuck you, now, little bird."

Then, all too quickly, Damian's body and mind was filled with the white hot pain of Drake's member being shoved up his ass. He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as tears of pain leaked out. Slowly, feeling dulled, but was still there, and Damian opened his eyes to stare up at Drake. Drake was smirking, rubbing the back of his hand on Damian's face. "Shush, shush, Damian." He smirked. "Don't cry. It'll feel good."

Damian hissed as Drake shifted. "F-F-Fuck..." He stuttered, his breath hitching in his throat.

Drake frowned, producing the batarang again and bring it down, slicing shallowly into Damian's right cheek, making the boy whimper pathetically. "Only my name." Then, he began to erratically thrust in and out of Damian, causing the boy to choke out a scream.

"Feels good, doesn't it, little D?" Drake used Dick's nickname for Damian as continued to thrust painfully into him. "You're tight, but it's nice."

Damian broke down, beginning to sob pathetically. "Get off of me, Drake...Get off of me. I want you off."

Drake ignored him, thrusting deeper inside of him. Damian's back began to dig painfully into the rooftop. Drake suddenly stilled, twitching inside of Damian. "D-Damian I-I'm g-gonna..."

Damian was suddenly filled with something warm and sticky. Drake slid out of him, pulling his own underwear and leggings up as he stood, examining Damian on the rooftop. He felt pleased, but a bit dizzy, as if he some cloud was lifting off of his mind.

He blinked rapidly as the drug left his system, leaving him a bit woozy and with no recollection of the past few hours. He blinked, hearing small whimpers and smothered sobs before looking down.

Tim's gasped at the sight of Robin on the ground, half naked, tied up, and shying away from him, sobbing openly. Tim bent down. "Damian?" He questioned, swiftly pulling Damian's boxers and leggings up. "What happened?" He untied Damian's wrists, frowning when he realized it was a grappling cord.

"Y-You don't remember?" Damian stuttered, sitting up and scooting away from him, though it hurt him sore bottom.

"Remember what?" Tim asked, spotting blood and a questionable liquid on the rooftop.

"Y-You hurt me, Tim." Damian gasped out. "That h-hurt."

**I am extremely happy about '**_**MatureContent' **_**letting me have this story. This will be an awesome story.**


	2. Hard Travels

Chapter Two

The mansion stood dark and quiet. Two figures quietly crept through the backyard, making sure that they weren't heard by the any of the occupants inside.

"Stop acting like an idiot. I can carry you. It would be a lot easier and faster." One of the dark figures said.

The other figure made a disdainful noise and said, "Like hell I would ever want help from you, Drake. Don't get near me. Don't even touch me. Disgusting."

Tim could hear the hate that was emanating from Damian's voice with a slit hint of pain that was unsuccessfully hidden.

"Ugh. You're impossible, you know that, Damian?" Tim Drake exclaimed angrily.

They finally reached their destination, right below the second-story window, which lead to the hallway outside of Damian's room. "You're going to need my help in order to get through the window. Now come here." Tim ordered, agitation clear in his voice.

Damian, instead of getting assistance from the vigilante, walked past Tim and jumped against a tree, pushing off with his legs into a back flip before grabbing onto the window sill. He unlocked the window and maneuvered himself up onto the sill.

"I don't need your help Drake." He had a smirk on his face. He turned, about to step through the window, but pain shot throw him and he fell, tripping over his cape and landing with a thunk in the hallway.

Tim scrambled up the side of the house and through the window with concern all over his face. He looked down at the youngest Robin, who had a look of pain on his face and was rubbing his lower back.

"I really hate you Drake. Why don't you crawl into a hole and die." He winced as pain shot through his lower back again, "You better die slowly with a lot of pain."

Over Damian's rambling a small noise caught Tim's ear. His head shot to the end of the hallway. As the noise got closer he could make it out as footsteps, "We need to hide, someone is coming."

"It's really hard to move, you know, with all this pain. Oh, that's right, you're the one who did this to me in the first place!" Damian yelled. "Like hell I'm gonna-hmpf aug!" Tim had rushed to cover his younger brother's mouth.

Tim stared at him with all the intensity he could muster, "If you don't want Dick to find out, you might want to be quiet and hide somewhere." He removed his hand from Damian's mouth and grabbed his younger brother's hand to lead him to his room.

"Drake, if anyone finds out, I will make sure you end up in a ditch and no one will find you." Damian had made sure that no one would find out, especially not that insuferable excuse for a Batman, his adopted brother Dick.

**FLASH BACK**

"Y-You hurt me, Tim." Damian gasped out. "That h-hurt."

Red Robin went wide0eyed. "W-what do you mean. But I don't, I mean-Uh, what happened?" He had never been more confused and more scared in his whole life. He went to help Damian up but Robin just tried to crawl away. The pain in his back caused Damian to collapse before he could get very far. "Wait Damian, I'm trying to help. I-I swear, whatever I did, I didn't mean to!" It then clicked into Tim's mind what had happened. 'I didn't did I...I did. No no no. What do I do?'

Damian was still on the ground with a frightened expression on his face. His Robin suit was stained and ripped in several places. His face was coated in sweat and tears.

Damian snorted and wiped away the tears, "It sure looked like you meant it!" He yelled, with the obvious crack in his voice.

At his younger brother's statement, Tim backed up. Not knowing what to do, he began to think, not paying attention to any of the other foul language and threats his younger brother directed at him_. 'This is not good. What do I do? What do I do? Man, I am in so screwed. What am I supposed to do if the little demon won't let me help him? How could I do this to him in the first place?' _He looked back at Damian, who was still ranting on about killing him in his sleep_. 'I might as well just kill myself since Dick will just…Wait, Dick!'_

He quickly took his communicator out from his belt, "What are you doing?" Damian yelled, startling Tim.

"I'm going to call Dick. I'm sure he can help you, since you won't let me help. He'll know what to do...If he doesn't kill me first."

He looked at Damian and noticed the horror on his face, which was quickly replaced by anger. "If you call Grayson, I swear I WILL kill you. No one is ever finding out about this!" The younger boy slowly got up on shaky legs and held on to the side of the roof for support, the hate filled glare never leaving his face, "See, I'm fine! No one needs to know, and I don't care if I have to kill someone to keep that secret!"

Tim was completely dumb-struck at his brother's words, "B-but your hurt, and you obviously can't stand properly."

"I can too." Damian said defensively, struggling a bit with the pain as he stood on his feet.

"Prove it. Let go of the wall." Tim could see the hesitation on the younger boy's face but Damian reluctantly let go. Tim could easily see the shaking in Damian's body. Tim smiled slightly, knowing that Damian wouldn't be able to stay standing for very long, and that he'd be proven right. "Well now that you're up, I guess you can walk home by yourself."

A look of pure hatred was on Damian's face. Voicing his thoughts, he spat, "I really hate you now, more than anything." Not able to stand any longer, he fell on his butt and let out a yelp of pain.

"What do you want me to do, then? We can't just not tell Dick." Tim said, frustrated at his younger brother's pride. "What do you expect to do? Act like nothing ever happened?"

"Yes." The abrupt, collected answer from Damian surprised Tim. He stared at down him before Damian continued, "You and I will pretend that nothing happened. We will return to the manor and you won't bother me for the rest of your life."

By the time he had finished speaking Tim was gaping at him. He couldn't believe what his little brother was saying. Tim had just raped him and he was obviously in a lot of pain, and yet he wanted no help. He was impossible to deal with! Tim could feel his anger rising at the stubborn idiot that sat on the ground in front of him.

After a couple of silent minutes, Tim calmed down. "Fine, but when we get home, you're going to have to let me help you because you're not in the best shape to do things on your own." He checked his watch that was hidden under the glove of his Red Robin costume, "We need to be home before Dick. He usually gets back early on nights that he has Wayne Tech meetings. So we have about two hours."

Damian tried to get up again, but failed. Tim attempted to assist him again, but Damian snapped at him. "Just give me a few minutes, would you?" The stress of the situation in general was getting at the young Robin. But Damian also felt humiliated and angry for being forced into this pitiful state in the first place.

Tim sighed before sitting next to Damian. "We'll wait, instead." He decided, listening to Damian for once. "There's no rush, okay? Just...When it doesn't hurt as much anymore, we'll head back."

Damian regarded him with surprise before silently nodding and settling back down. He grimaced as his full wait settled in what should have been a comfortable position on the rooftop. Clearly something wasn't right, but he didn't want any of Tim's

After Damian felt able to move again, they headed to the manor. Every few minutes, Damian would fall or double over from the frequent and violent jolts of pain that ran through his lower body. Tim would attempt to help him, but Damian would swear and try to hit him. It wasn't long before Tim began to keep his distance from Damian, knowing that his presence was not wanted.

They began the slow journey back to the manor, taking back alleys and less-travelled streets to avoid any attention from the citizens of Gotham.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

So here they were now: in the hallway of Wayne manor with Damian sprawled on the ground. Tim grabbed Damian's arm and pulled him up, dragging him into the younger boy's room. He peeked out through the slightly ajar door, watching as Alfred passed by.

He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. "I think we're safe. You need a bath and I'll go wash the Robin suit. Hopefully Alfred won't notice..."

Damian nodded in agreement before turning and walking into his bathroom, slamming the door shut in Tim's face. Tim frowned slightly, but didn't comment. Damian had every right to be mad at him.

Moments later, the door opened slightly, revealing a small arm shoving the Robin suit at him violently. No words were exchanged as Tim took the clothes.

He quickly left to put the stained clothes in the wash, along with his own Red Robin suit. Once that task was accomplished, he slipped down the hall in only his boxers, carefully avoiding open doorways before entering his own room. He slipped on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of old shorts before heading back to Damian's room to check on him.

When he opened the door, it appeared that Damian had finished his bath and had fallen asleep. Closing the door, he went to his own room and quickly fell asleep, his last thoughts being, _'What have I gotten myself into now?'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Hiding the Truths

Mistake chapter 3

I just wanted to clear up that I made Tim 15 and Damian 12. I think I will make Dick 21. I sorta want him to get drunk in one of the chapters like when he finds out about Tim and Damian.

The next morning Damian had awoken with a sore back but he no longer had the org to limp. He came down stairs, noticing that the air smelled like pancakes. After the night he had, breakfast sounded amazing. Once he started to move faster down the stairs pain shot through his spin causing him to almost trip down the stairs. He let out a grunt but continued slowly.

Once in the kitchen he noticed that Dick was already eating. He looked at the table which had an assortment of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and different kinds of pancakes. He sat down at the table on the opposite side of Dick and took a plate full of all of the different food and strawberry pancakes. He looked up at his older brother and noticed him starring suspiciously at him.

"What," Damian asked in a disgruntled manner. Noticing a picture of lemonad and pored himself a glass.

"It's just that you seem a bit, I don't know, off this morning. Is something the matter?" Dick asked, curiously.

"No, now I am trying to eat. I am starving and I would rather use my mouth for eating and not talking." Damian stated and took a rather large bite of his pancake.

Dick decided not to press Damian for answers and decided to ask Tim if he new later. He then wondered where Tim could be. Tim was usually up even before he was. "Damian, do you know where Tim is. Shouldn't he be up by now?"

Damian slammed the glass on to the table and looked up at Dick with an icy stare. "No Dick, I do not know where he is." He looked back down to his food and began to eat at a fast pass.

"Well I thought you might know since Alfred saw you come in with him last night." At that Damian began to choke on the large amount of food that was in his mouth till he was finally able to swallow it. He noticed that Dick was giving him a worried look.

Ignoring the question Damian said, "Why is it that you are so worried about him? I am sure he is able to take care of himself."

Dick let out a sigh, "I am just worried because of last night. I told you last night about the sex pollen. I am not sure how much he took in. Different amounts cause different effects."

"Well he is probably just sleeping it off." Damian said and got up from the table rather fast causing him to wince from the pain that did not go unnoticed by Dick.

"Damian is everything-"

"Yes everything is fine. I am going to watch some TV. Don't bug me." He said cutting Dick of and went to leave the kitchen but just as he was opening the door he ran into Tim, literally and fell on his butt screaming profanities all the way down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tim looked wide eyed at Damian, "Holy shit Damian, I didn't see you. I am really sorry are you okay? Fuck things just keep getting worse." Tim then noticed that Dick was in the room and mentally kicked himself for the last sentence.

Dick finally finishing his plate got up and went to go help Damian who pushed him away and quickly left the room despite the pain it gave him, neither of them noticing the blush coming to Damian's face. Dick looked to Tim. "What keeps getting worse and what's wrong with Damian. Actually just tell me what is going on."

"Man, Alfred makes the best pancakes." Tim said. He jumped when Dick slammed his fist on the table.

"This isn't a joke, Tim. Fine if you don't want to tell me then don't but I do need to know where you ran off to last night doped up on sex pollen." Dick said.

"I didn't go anywhere last night." Tim said too fast for Dick to think it was the truth. Dick narrowed his eyes as he studied his adopted younger brother. He was now certain that he was hiding something important. He knew that Tim was not a bad liar, in fact he was pretty good at it. But when he started chocking up about things then Dick was positive that something was going on.

"What are you hiding? Does it have something to do with the pollen and why is Damian madder than usual." Dick asked, getting aggravated at his brother's silence. He thought that Tim had more trust in him, so why couldn't he tell him what was going on.

"Listen, Dick, I really wish I could tell you but I can't." Tim said slowly, not sure how he should say what he wanted to say that didn't involve him spilling his guts to Dick. "It's just not something I really want to say. At least not yet anyway. I have to figure it out first, okay."

Dick let out a frustrated breath but said nothing and the two began to eat again in silence.

**With Damian**

That stupid idiot, why does he have to bother him where ever he goes. All he wanted to do was eat in silence but then Dick had to bring up the night before. Sure he didn't know what happened but he still, he had to bring it up. Then he started to get worried for Tim because he wasn't up at his usual time. What should he care what time Tim gets up. Plus that idiot had to bump into him and cause him to fall on his sore ass but what does he care. Not at all, that's how much.

And what was up with his flushed cheeks. It just wouldn't go away. Ever since he had seen Tim this morning. He even ran cold water over his face but it still wouldn't go away. It was probably just the things that happened the night before. Yes, that was it was. He was just flustered from having Tim violate him and touch him from the night before. The way his hands would caress his back and stomach. He wasn't really trying to hurt him he just could help it and he was a bit gentle.

No, why the hell was he thinking like that. He may have been gentle at first but he got worse at the end. But it did feel good, he couldn't deny that. Oh great, that damn blush was back. Couldn't it just leave him alone for five minutes or for the rest of his life. He really needed to stop thinking like that. But the way-NO. He would not think about that. He would forget it just like he and Tim had agreed to.

This was all his fault. Why did he have to rape him and make it feel good at the same time. He was definitely not bringing this up ever again. God, it just felt so good. The way Tim would hit that bundle of nervous just right.

Damian could feel his pants getting tighter as he continued to think about the night before. How the hell could he be getting hard by thinking about that. There was no way. It was probably just from the thought of sex and nothing more, he was a practically a teenager. Of course it was only natural for a boy going through puberty to get this way while thinking about sex. It was definitely had nothing to do with Tim.

Damian let out a groan as his pants were becoming unbearably tight. That's it, he was taking a cold shower, now. He quickly got up and headed for the bathroom despite the ach in his back.

**Back to Dick and Tim**

It had been a good ten minutes that they had been sitting there eating. Tim felt he wanted to ask something but couldn't find the words and he also felt like his legs couldn't move as he could practically feel the gaze that kept on shifting to him. He felt like he should at least tell him something. Dick had always been there for him and felt he deserved an answer, whether it was a lie or not. So he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Dick, I really don't remember anything that happened." He paused to take another deep breath and then continued, "What I do remember is that Damian had found me and I had attacked him and I beat him up pretty badly but I came to my was able to stop myself before I hurt him more and that is why I said what I did earlier."

Dick remained quiet for a few seconds. Tim began to panic in his mind thinking that Dick didn't believe him but then he finally spoke, "I guess that does make sense. Usually people who use sex pollen in high doses don't usually remember things after wards."

Tim was practically cheering on the inside that his brilliant lie actually worked, "Yup, I must have been really high on that stuff."

"It also doesn't make it all dandy to not remember what happened. It is sex pollen, who knows, someone may go to the police and say that Red Robin had raped them. Trust me, it is not a good thing, Tim." Dick said in a serious voice. Dick had finally finished his breakfast and was putting his plate in the sink, "Don't think this conversation is over. I will talk to Damian. He doesn't like to get beaten in fights, especially by you."

"No," Tim blurted out before he could stop himself but then continued, "I will talk to him. I think it would be better if I talk to him."

He finished up the rest of his pancakes as Dick shrugged. Before he left he turned around and laughed, "You shouldn't beat yourself up about hurting Damian. It is sometimes too hotheaded and needs his ass beaten."

At the last statement Tim began to chock on the pancakes he had eaten too fast. He had definitely done some beating to Damian's ass. Just not all that much with his fist and more with his-.

"If you're going to talk to him, I suggest you what till he cools down a bit." Dick then proceeded to leave the kitchen. Tim groaned at how terrible he realized he had felt all because of his talk with Dick. His forehead then connected with the table.

**Finished **

I am really sorry how late this is. You see I don't have a home computer so I either have to go to my mom's business and use her computer there or go to the library and I usually have to walk and it is like a hundred degrees outside so it is very little that I go to the library. Anyway I hope you like it.


	4. Flashbacks and Realizations

**Mistake chapter 4**

**I THINK THAT THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE. NOT BECAUSE IT WAS THE BEST WRITEN BUT IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. READ AND REVIEW.**

2 YEARS AGO

"Father, I don't see why this trash should get to stay here." Damian asked.

The older man turned to his son. He was tall with dark blue eyes and raven black hair. A sigh escaped his lips at the boys childishness. He knew how selfish his son was but he also knew that this was the way he was raised since birth by his deranged mother.

"Damian, he is staying here because just like you he is also my son." He told the boy.

Just then the person of topic came in, "Yeah, Damian, listen to Bruce. I am, by adoption, considered a part of this family."

Bruce glared at the older boy, "You're not really helping much Tim."

"Sorry," he said as he sat down on the couch that Damian sat on.

Said boy immediately jumped to his feet, "I did not tell you that you could sit next to me let alone on the same couch."

The only response he received was the silent laugh that escaped Tim's lips.

Damian stomp to Bruce, "You see how he acts. He is a complete and utter child. I would rather live with Grayson."

"I doubt he would want to live with you." The teen mumbled on the couch.

He received a glare from the younger boy. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned back to Bruce, "I do not see why he can't just go somewhere else?"

"He can't go anywhere else because he is only 13. I am his legal guardian and I will not put him out." Bruce said.

"Fine," Damian said, then stomped out of the room.

For the umpteenth time that day, Bruce sighed. He knew that Damian did not like the other teen occupant of the house. Damian did not like the fact that he was being undermined by the former Robin every time they were in the same room. He would have to talk with Damian but every time that he tried to have a conversation, the boy would always get mad if it did not go his way.

"Don't worry Bruce. I am sure that he will get over it." Tim said.

"If he does, it won't be for a while. You know how he is, he will probably try to kill you before he gets over it." Bruce said, laughing at the thought of how he had tried to kill Tim when he had still been Robin.

"Hey, I take offence to that. I still have scars." Tim laughed, "As I said, don't worry about it. I'll go talk to him."

Before Bruce could protest, Tim had jumped to his feet and ran out the door, headed for the ten year olds room. As he made it to the door, he could hear Damian hitting his pillow as he usually did when he was angry. Before he could knock on the door an angry shout came from inside the room.

"Go away." Damian yelled. Tim hated when he did that. Could even give him a chance to knock on the door.

"How about no." he said turning the door knob, not surprised to find that it was locked.

"If you don't leave I will break your neck." The angry boy yelled.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Tim said, kneeling down so that he could begin to pick the lock, "I am not leaving till we talk you annoying little brat."

Just as he was about to insert his lock pick the door opened. He looked up at Damian.

"Oh, hey kiddo." He said getting up, "Just dropped my, uh, contact lens."

"Don't talk to me." Damian said, taking the lock pick from the older boy. He was just about to shut the door again when Tim put his hand up.

"I don't think so. We will have this talk and you are going to listen and not yell." Tim pushed the door the rest of the way open despite the younger boy trying to push it closed. Once he was all the way in, he shut the door and locked it.

"I don't want to talk with you." Damian seethed.

"I don't care. Everyone is annoyed with you. Bruce, Alfred, me, and even Dick when he comes over. Even Jason can't stand you when we see him." Tim said.

"That is not true." He yelled.

Tim groaned, "Yes it is. Don't you wonder why Jason and Dick call you Little Demon. It isn't because your sweet as candy."

Damian turned away from Tim, crossing his arms, "Like I care. It's not like you do."

"That is something you don't seem to get. I do care about you. If you got your head out of your ass for five seconds you would see that." Tim put his hand on Damian's shoulder, turning him around, "If I didn't care I wouldn't even be here right now, having this talk."

Damian didn't say anything, turning his head to the side. Taking this as understanding, Tim hugged his brother who began to struggle out of his hold.

"Get off me, idiot." He yelled.

"No," he yelled just as loud as he tightened his hold, "I am showing you that I love you, my dear little brother."

"Don't call me that." Damian demanded.

"Only if you agree to be less infuriating." Tim replied, "Say it. Say you won't be so annoying."

With more struggling, Damian finally gave in, "Fine."

"Fine what. You have to say all of it." Tim persisted but then let go when Damian elbowed him in the side and crumbled to the ground.

"Never," Damian said and walked out of the room.

PRESENT

From that moment on, Damian had watched his adoptive brother. He would never say it but he had actually enjoyed the hug that Tim gave him. He had never heard someone say that they had loved him, not even his mother or father had said it. But when Tim had said it, he felt wanted by the older boy. In a way, he had looked up to him for it.

Whenever they were in the same room, he would always look at Tim always hoping in some way that he would look back and give him the smile that had been on his face that day. Sometimes he would other times he wouldn't. Damian had even stopped complaining to Bruce about him. Whenever he could, he would always stare at Tim. He could never understand why he had grown fascinated with the older boy. He couldn't even understand what it was that fascinated him.

When Tim was doped up on sex pollen and had done what he did, Damian finally understood what he was feeling. He loved Tim. Not just that brotherly love either but he was in love with Tim. He would, of course never say it to him but he finally understood what he was feeling. All of his instincts told him to forget what he was feeling but his mind and his body were telling him a different thing. He was craving Tim and he wanted more of that feeling, more of Tim.

Damian had made up his mind, he was going to have Tim. No one else but him. Of course he would need to come up with a plan but he was always good at making them. Tim and Dick had already left to go on patrol for the night. He couldn't wait any longer. He would just have to plan on the way out. He put on his Robin outfit and left via his window.

**END**

**I hope everyone liked it and i am sorry about the lateness of it. I am very ashamed of myself.**


	5. Not a chapter sorry

Author's Note

Sorry everyone but I need to put all of my stories on hold. I have about 12 stories in the making plus my stories that are already published. I am sorry but every time I think of a new story I like to write it down so I don't forget about it but I am going to go back to my other stories that are here and make a few new chapters for them so that I can stop worrying about angry reviews that want updates so I am going to make two chapters each of my published stories then I am going to publish them.

Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I have had school work along with the PSAT. Man that thing was long. I have had a lot of reports and projects to do. The beginning of the school year is the worst when it comes to these sorts of things. I have had at least two reports and projects to do every week.

I swear, I will have a new chapter for each of my stories in two weeks tops. I am so sorry.

**Reviews**

**This is for all of those who have reviewed and I was never able to thank you all properly for your reviews. So, thank you all and continue to read.**

**AppleCORES**-Things are going to get a lot more interesting so please wait. I am trying to add more details and thank you for pointing that out to me. Thank you and I think I like what I read. I wonder what you have written before. ;P

** DeathsHeadMoth-**I plan to. Thank you for your review.

** xxx-**Thank you for Reviewing but a new chapter will not be out for a week or two yet. I already have the chapter started though.

** Suicunetobigaara-**I am sorry but I will continue soon. Please wait. Thank you for your review.

** LittleRobinx3-**I will review soon but I need time to get caught up with my other stories but I am almost down with the next one. I am sorry you feel pity for Damian but you won't for long. Just wait please.

**Wingedshadows-**I thank you for your review and I hope you like the next chapter.

**MarvelGirl52-**I plan to have new chapter up soon.

**2lazy2login**-Thank you for reviewing.

** DK**-Thank you but I am not the one who came up with the topic. I still thank you though and hope you read the next chapters to come. I may just make a new story with Tim and sex pollen.

**Cccc-**Thank you for your review and can't wait for you to read the next chapter.

**MidnightsDeath-**Hope you like the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**Guest-**Thank you and I appreciate your review.

**Amira Wayne-**I will but please give me some time.

**Violoveless-**Thank you for reviewing.

** DeathwishJV-**I put the ages up. I hope you like the next chapters.


	6. Plan Put into Motion

**Mistake **

**Chapter 5**

**Just as I promised, a new chapter in the two week time period. I hope you all like it and I have already started on chapter 8. I will try to put the chapters up more frequently but I promise nothing. I already have a 59% in chemistry. For those of you who don't know, that is an E. I hate chem. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5.**

Tim or, as he was at the moment, Red Robin did not hate Damian despite the little demon's annoying habits and angry rants. When Damian tried to get rid of him in order to be Robin, Tim did not feel the need to take his revenge or whatever Damian usually did to get even at a person who wronged him. From the beginning, Tim had been trying to be friends with the younger boy even when he had tried to kill him in order to become Robin. So instead of fighting Damian he had let the kid be Robin. Tim had already been thinking of pulling away from the whole Robin identity and go out on his own.

That had helped with their relationship as a little more, of course Damian could never stop thinking of Tim as a rival. When he had demanded that the older boy should not be allowed in the manor, Tim felt a little upset about that. Talking with him had been Tim's best option. And it even seemed to work, well, despite the painful elbow to the gut but it still did work.

"Red Robin report, what's your location?" Tim was brought out of his thoughts as Dick spoke through the communicator.

He had forgotten that Dick or, as he was now, Batman usually called on his location after he left each night. He was completely lost in thought as he had jumped through the city. He had always felt free when he was out alone, patrolling the streets.

"Yeah, I am down town just past Seventh Street." He called back.

He never really received any reply after he said his location so he put his communicator away, continuing through the dark roof tops. Just as he jumped over an ally, he heard a scream. Stopping dead in his tracks, he listened as he ran back to the gap he had just jumped. Peering down, he saw three hooded men armed with knives, stalking towards a woman.

He jumped down into the shadows, making sure not to make a noise.

"Hey there miss, you want to give us your wallet?" The first man asked.

The second man snorted, "You can have the wallet. I want something else."

The third man laughed, "Can I have a little of both."

It was then that Tim walked out of the shadows, "You know what you are going to have, a big old prison cell. One for each of you so, you don't have to share."

They all turn around, holding there knives up.

The first man looks like he is about to dash after see who had spoken but before he is able to, Red Robin dashes forward, cape billowing out behind him, landing a hard punch to his chest. The man tumbles backwards into the building behind him and slides to the ground. He turns just in time to see the second man coming at him with his knife. He backflips and just as his legs leave the ground, he kicks out with his foot, hitting the man's hand and sending the weapon flying.

Landing on his feet, he looks at the man who in turn looks at his hand. Finally realizing that his knife is gone he puts up his hands in surrender.

"Li-listen, Mr. Red Robin sir, I-I give up." He said and receives a punch to the face, sending him flying back and lands unconscious on the ground.

He looks over the third man, gun in hand, "Ha, so what are you going to d-"

A dark figure falls onto the man sending him and the gun sprawling. The man feverishly crawls to his gun but just as he is about to reach it a foot descends onto his hand.

The figure regarded the man who was desperately screaming for the foot to be removed, "Red Robin, it seems that you can't do simple things without help."

"I could have handled it, Robin." The older hero said, shaking his head back and forth at the younger's childish antics to get a ruse out of the older.

"Well, since this is taken care of, I require your assistance." Robin said reluctantly.

Under his cowl, Tim eyes widened at the ask for help. Robin or rather Damian never asked for help and after what happened the night before, there was no way he would.

"With what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow underneath the cowl.

Damian did not answer as he turned back to the man who was still struggling with foot crushing his hand. Removing the foot, the man grasped is hand but it was soon released as the same foot collided with his head sending the man unconscious.

He turned back to Tim, "With stuff, now come on."

Without giving Tim any time to argue, he shot out his grappling hook and was up to the roof. Tim followed reluctantly. When he was up to the roof, he noticed that Damian was already running a few buildings ahead. He sighed but ran behind the younger, noticing the ease it took to catch up, realizing that Damian was slowing but once he caught up the younger boy started running faster with Tim keeping pace.

They ran for almost 20 minutes before Tim grew tired of Damian's childish behavior, "Damian-"

"When we are on patrol you will call me Robin." Damian interrupted.

Tim rolled his eyes under his cowl, "Okay, _Robin_, where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to shut the hell up." He said in his usual arrogant way.

"You are the one dragging me around so I think it is safe to say I should know too." Tim demanded, "Are you even-"

He was abruptly cut of as Damian stopped running in front of him. If it had not been for his reflexes he would have sent both him and Damian over the roofs edge they were currently standing on.

"We're here." Damian stated.

"You little brat." Tim started.

Damian already jumped of the edge so was unable to hear, "Hey, I wasn't down talking, brat."

As Tim jumped down to the side of what seemed like a harbor warehouse.

Giving a sigh of frustration at the absence of Damian, "Not funny, brat. Where are you?"

Just as he was walking off, a sharp pain to the back of his head sent white dots dancing across his vision just before black began to creep from the corner of his eye sight. Falling unconscious as he hit the ground.

**END**

**Cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am sure you all are happy that I finally updated.**


	7. Toys and Things Unexpected

**Mistake **

**Chapter 6: Toys and Things Unexpected**

**I finally have it out. I am sure everyone is angry that it took forever but here it is.**

Tim woke to blackness. A ruff fabric over his eyes was a clear example that he had been captured. A chain was around his wrists. One of his ankles were held tight with another chain. Both were connecting him to two poles or girders sticking from the ground, one above his head and the other passed his feet. It held him flat on the ground.

He heard a familiar chuckle to his right, "Damian, what the hell do you think you're doing? Untie me."

"I have not tied you. I've chained you." He corrected, "And I will do as I wish."

"Alright, I get it. You're mad, but can't we settle this reasonably?" Tim asked, knowing his adoptive younger brother was, in fact, trained by the League of Shadows. Which would mean Damian would have been trained to torture.

"This is reasonable, Drake. Don't worry. This isn't going to hurt much. You will be perfectly safe…mostly." Damian said.

He heard the other boy scuffling around. He couldn't tell what he was doing, but most likely meant horrible things for him.

He shifted, the scratchy blanket under him was doing nothing to ease his discomfort. Tim grimaced, realizing that bare skin was touching the blanket under him. He was completely naked.

"Uh, little D?" He called out unsure, "Why am I naked?"

The boy chuckled, "Don't worry, _Tim._ I will explain everything as soon as I finish with this."

Tim swallowed. Not only did the way Damian say his first name, which he never actually did, but whatever 'this' is, Tim did not want to find out.

"There," the boy said, "All finished."

He could feel the rustling of the blanket under him as Damian sat next to him. He shivered as the younger boy's warm fingers began tracing across his midsection.

"Now, _Tim,_ I want you to be a very good boy and listen to everything I have to say and pay attention to the details. I will not repeat myself." He said, "I am going to be doing some things in the next few minutes. When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer very diligently. Do you understand so far?"

"Damian, what is going on? What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, "If this is about revenge, then-"

"This most certainly is not about revenge." He said, letting a chuckle slip from his lips, "As a matter of fact, I wanted to do this for a while. It was only after what happened that I took the initiative and followed through."

"And what is it exactly that you plan on doing?" Tim asked hesitantly.

The tracing on his stomach slowly moved down, "I plan to violate you in the most horrible way I know how. I am going to do things to you that you would never even dream about. Some of it may even be enjoyable to you as well. All will be enjoyable to me. So tell me, do you now understand. Tim, I want an answer."

"How the hell am I supposed to understand, you little demon." Tim called out.

He heard the boy 'humf', taking something from his side, "If you are going to be like that, then I refuse to let you off easy. I was going to, but now, since you are acting like a child, I won't."

Damian got up, shuffled around a bit and grabbed Tim's unbound leg. He jolted at the sudden contact. Damian pushed his legs apart, settling right in between.

"This may hurt for just a few moments, but rest assured, it will get enjoyable." He laughed under his breath, "This is a little toy I picked up yesterday just for you."

Tim could feel something at his entrance, cold and smooth, yet hard at the same time. I gasped as Damian pushed it in, not waiting for Tom to get adjust. It was painful but could not be classified as one of the more painful things he had dealt with in the past.

"This is even more fun. It has so many different settings. I will start on the lowest one, just to get started." Damian said.

He heard a beep, letting out a yelp as the thing inside of him began to vibrate.

"It can also move around." He said, pressing another button.

Just as he said, the thing began to roll around. It was slow and aggravating the way it barely had speed.

"D-Damian, stop, please."

'Oh, Tim, you're begging already. I would have thought you would last longer." The boy adjusted the thing as another beep sounded, "Especially since it was only the first speed."

He moaned as the vibrations picked up and the rolling increased. Damian began pushing it in further. He jolted as it hit his sweet spot, and arched his back. He gasped for breath as Damian pressed harder.

"Does that feel good, Timmy?" He asked.

**000000000000 0000000000000000000 000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 0000000**

To say that Damian was having fun would be an understatement. He was absolutely in ecstasy. The way Tim's face contorted into pain and pleasure made him want to pull the sex toy out and do the older teen himself, but he would wait. He would wait till Tim had absolutely no fight in him left, then take him for himself.

He had waited hours for the other to wake up. He was finally having his fun. He enjoyed watching the boy writhe under him, watching those thin lips, gasp and moan because of what he was doing. He held the button down, letting the vibrations increase at a fast pass as it repeatedly hit the teen's prostate. He smiled joyously as a scream tore itself from Tim's lips. His back arched beautifully as he came.

He turned it off, slowly pulling it out of his captive, "Did you like it, Tim?"

He didn't answer, his gasps never giving him a chance to. The way his body moved an almost begged in need could have made Damian cum, but he held himself back. He had to wait. He had to play with him first. Damian couldn't just take him like the older teen did. It wasn't any fun that way. He wanted to enjoy it and make Tim enjoy it as well. Of course it would all be against his will but that was the fun part for Damian.

"What should we do next, Tim?" Damian but, again, no response, "Tim?"

_Great,_ Damian thought, _He passed out._ _How could he pass out already?_ Damian groaned as he stood up. A hiss escaped his lips as the tight spandex rubbed against his hard crotch. He scowled down at the unconscious Red Robin.

"Stupid Tim. Why the hell did you have to pass out?" He grumbled.

A chuckle echoed around the room causing Damian to jump, "I don't think it really counts as his fault."

The slightly metallic voice was familiar and easy to identify, "Red Hood. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Uh, someone's touchy." He laughed again, "In more ways than one."

Damian crossed his arms, "It's none of your business. Now go away."

Red Hood jumped to the ground, from his position on a ceiling beam. His hood and armored biker outfit as he remembered the last time they met.

"No longer trying to be Father I see." Damian commented, "What happened, Jason? Too much pressure being Batman."

"No longer interested." He waved it off, "I'm surprised you don't want the cape and cowl."

Damian scowled, "Why are you here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Jason tilted to the side, getting a better view of the unconscious and naked Tim, "Oh, I think I see."

Damian stepped in front of his view, "Then go away."

"Hm, I wonder what Dickie bird would do if he knew what you are doing in your free time." Damian could hear the smirk in the older man's voice.

"Nothing, because he isn't going to find out." He assured him, gritting his teeth all the while and reached towards his utility belt.

He didn't get a chance as Jason shot forward and a fist towards his face. He fell to the ground with a thump. He attempted to get up but a boot on his chest held him still.

"See how well that worked out?" Jason mocked, "I have a proposition for you."

"Go to hell." Damian struggled under the pressure.

The steel tip dug into his chest as he twisted around the foot. He let out a hiss as he felt the metal cut through his suit and skin.

"I think you should listen. Unless you actually do want the Golden boy to find out?" Jason smirked as the struggling ceased, "Good."

"What do you want?" Damain finally said.

"Just a small favor that involves Dick."

**END**

**Please REVIEW. I would be really happy if you did because it makes me feel better. And I like a good laugh for when people try to Flame me. Heehee.**


	8. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


End file.
